On Rare Occasions
by CarsmeCarlislexEsme
Summary: It's hard for any teenager to believe that their parents were once young. However, for the Cullen Children, it seems to be even more difficult to remember that Carlisle and Esme are STILL young. Unable to find a moment alone, Carlisle and Esme venture out of their comfort zone, only to find themselves in a little trouble with the law.


A/N: This FanFiction was inspired by a post where someone said vampires should be able to get drunk. Then someone else responded with a short quip of Charlie drunkenly pulling over one of our favorite vampires. So the original idea is theirs and I thank them for the inspiration! Also a big thanks to SM for letting me borrow her characters!

It was the first chilly evening of fall, Esme pulled her cardigan closer to her body out of habit. She always found the need to practice being human since she truly spent so little time around them. But, tonight she could relax. The breeze was brisk, the night was still, and she could smell a bonfire off in the distance. 'The children,' _her _children, had gone off to the homecoming football game. Although they had attended so many, Edward wanted Bella to experience as much of humanity as possible. Even if that meant doing trivial things that held no interest to her. It was nice to finally have the house to herself for a change. However, there was one person Esme wished could join in her quiet evening.

Just as she brought the thought into existence, she heard it, the sound of his car. Although still miles away, Esme could always hear the rumble of Carlisle's Mercedes as he wound his way back through the woods. He's early for a change, she mused, glancing at the clock flashing 10:30 pm. Well, early for him at least. Esme rested her body against the railing of the deck, still looking out into the nearby forest, counting the miles as her husband drove. He was going faster than usual, he must know that she's here alone.

The car rounded the curve, up the driveway and into the garage. Esme smiled as she heard the motor stop running. Carlisle didn't bother walking through the house, he simply jumped right onto the deck. Esme kept her back to him, as Carlisle snaked his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head. She relaxed into his grasp, his usual smell masked by medical soaps and latex. Her nose crinkled slightly.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, "But you'd think one would be used to it after so many years of marriage."

"Yes," she cooed, "One would think, yet every time I get use to one smell, another, more disgusting one is created."

"I can't fault your there, my love," Carlisle hugged her close, before retreating to the sliding glass door, "I'll shower. Have you eaten?"

"Yes, I went out with children this morning. They left to go to the game tonight, so I made sure they were all well fed," Esme swiveled to face him, "They should be gone most of the evening."

"Oh," he smirked brushing his blond hair back, "Care to join me?"

Esme arched her eyebrow, "Why Carlisle, I thought you'd never ask!"

In the blink of an eye the pair had already made into their bedroom and out of most of their clothing. In a flash, the shower was on and steam enveloped the bathroom. Under the scalding water the doctor brought his wife in for a passionate kiss. Although still physically young and still very much in love, Carlisle and Esme had a modest, private, old fashioned view of intimacy. Perhaps it was because they had taken on their parental roles, or may because they were raised in times where it wasn't flaunted so frivolously. Never the less, their time together was simply, their time. However, their time was often interrupted by the "children" they loved so dearly. And interruptions, coupled with Carlisle's hectic schedule made moments alone far and few between. Moments like these were precious and ra…

There was a swift knock on the front door.

"You've got to be kidding me," Carlisle gritted his teeth.

"If we ignore it, maybe they'll go away?" Esme buried her head into his chest.

The knocking continued, this time far more authoritative.

"I'm afraid, that'll be a no," he sighed.

The pair quickly slipped on pajamas and robes and then at a normal, human pace descended the stairs into the front hall. On the other side of the door stood Charlie Swan, with all of the children, looking as guilty as ever.

"Chief Swan, what seems to be the matter?" Carlisle furrowed his brow, under his fake reading glasses.

"I'm sorry to bother you Carlisle, and I'm even sorrier to tell you this, but I caught your kids drinking after the game," Charlie began, "Don't worry, Bella too. Seems like your oldest had acquired a fake ID in college, and supplied the party. I'm really not supposed to do this, but I'll let them all off on a warning."

"Thank you Charlie," Esme smiled, "That is very kind of you."

"Yes, very," Carlisle added, "And I'm sorry they involved Bella too."

"Now, you all. Inside. Now," that motherly tone escaped the matriarch's young face.

All five of the Cullen Children, quietly ushered themselves inside, as their "father" gently closed the door. As soon as Charlie was out of ear shot, they all started drunkenly babbling. Utterly annoyed that their evening had been ruined and even more peeved by their children's act, Esme stared daggers into them. Until one by one they were all seated, quietly in the living room. All was silent until Alice let out a ferocious hiccup.

"Alice, your drunken routine isn't funny anymore," Carlisle folded his arms, "I understand if you were trying to help Bella out of a tough spot, but there is no reason…"

"Whoa Daddio," Emmett slurred, "This ain't no act."

"What do you actually expect us to believe you all are drunk?" Esme rolled her eyes, "We can't process food. We cannot get drunk."

"Wellll…" Edward sloppily stretched the word, "That is where you are wrong. Turns out we can. Alcohol effects the blood, and since we have no blood…"

"We're all alcohol!" Alice squealed excitedly.

"You're kidding me…right?" Esme's mouth hung open.

"How did you discover this?" Carlisle turned to his children, slightly intrigued.

"Eddy wanted Bella to get drunk before he made her one of us. She didn't want to do it alone. I offered to choke some down with her. And BOOM all of a sudden I'm spinnin'!" Emmett cheered.

"So we all tried it," Jasper smiled quietly, "The taste doesn't even bother you after a while."

"It makes you feel almost human," Rosalie sighed as she pulled the flask from her purse.

"Interesting…" their father pursed his lips, "Still. This was very inappropriate. I know you are all well over 21, but you must still remember to act the age you've been portraying! The last thing we need is to be known for alcoholic children."

"What's got you so flustered," Alice ruffled his wet hair.

"It's nothing," Esme gave a cold interjection.

Edward turn his attention to his mother, reading her mind, "Oh…OH! Sorry Esme…Carlisle."

"What are you sorry for?" A far more talkative Jasper furrowed his brow.

"Dude," Emmett snorted, "You don't have to be a mind reader like Eddy to figure out what's going on. They've both got wet hair, the back door was left open, Carlisle's pants are on backwards, and the whole house smells like lavender. We interrupted sexy time once again!"

"Oh, I am sorry," Rosalie began, "I guess we just didn't see that it was penciled into the family calendar. We'll be more aware when it happens next year."

The room erupted I laughter. This was precisely the reason why Carlisle and Esme wanted to keep their time to themselves. It was easy for the younger coven members to poke fun at their pseudo parents and their prudish ways. The teasing would start if the two were moderately more affectionate than usual. If Esme could have blushed, her cheeks would have been the deepest shade of scarlet. Carlisle placed a hand on the small of her back and lead her to the stairs.

"We can be extra quiet if you want to finish up," Alice gave a tipsy giggle, trying her hardest to sound sincere.

"Thank you Alice," Carlisle shouted from the stairs, "Just figure out a way to sober yourselves up."

Upon arriving to their room, Esme crawled into the giant bed and pulled the blankets around her neck. Carlisle knew nothing would continue happen if the children were downstairs, and Rosalie's comment was truly the nail in the coffin. The doctor slid in next to his wife, placed tender kisses across her shoulders, and pulled her close to his chest. He knew better than to push the issue. There was no sense in either of them compromising what made them feel comfortable. Plus, on nights like these, it was nice reminder for Carlisle that he was one of few lucky men that simply got to hold his wife for all eternity.

**A WEEK LATER…**

Carlisle had made himself comfortable in the living room, lounging in the leather chair, with his legs kicked up on the ottoman. He glanced at the clock, almost 7:30. Esme's jaw would hit the floor when she saw him home so early. Edward was with Bella, and the rest were on a hunt. And his beautiful wife would be home any moment. She had gone to pick up some groceries. Despite not eating, Esme love to cook. Although, Carlisle offered to buy her whatever car her heart desired, she always chose to ride her bike.

Soon enough he could hear click of the chain as she approached the house. Carlisle leisurely made his way through the front door, to meet Esme upon her arrival. A wide smile spread across her face at the sight of her husband. She pedaled towards him, her caramel curls were pinned in a loose style on the top of her head. Carlisle, gently placed his hands on the handle bar and kissed her forehead.

"You know I don't like it when you bike alone in the woods," the doctor sighed, unnecessarily worried about his virtually indestructible bride.

"If I had known you were going to be here, so early, I would have waited," she began to grab her purchases.

"I've got it, dear," he scooped up booth bags in one chivalrous action, "You've bought more than usual. Any reason?"

"Well, I thought I was going to be alone this evening," Esme grinned, putting the groceries away, "I figured I'd bake a pie for you to take with you when you go to the hospital in Seattle."

"Oh, I didn't tell you," a sly smile curled on Carlisle's lips as he held his wife from behind, "I'm not going to Seattle this month."

His wife excitedly whirled around into his embrace, "Really? Are you being serious?"

"Completely, I'm here the entire weekend" the doctor nuzzled her nose, "Your wish is my command!"

Esme pulled away, biting her lip. A guilty look playing in her amber eyes.

"What?" Carlisle arched his eyebrow, "Don't tell me you made plans!"

"Oh, no, not at all! I just had an idea," she cooed, "But, it's probably best that we don't."

"No, I want to hear it, what's your idea?" he smirked, leaning in trapping her between himself and the counter.

The guilty grin that plagued his wife's face only looked more suspicious as her eyes tried not to make contact with his. Carlisle playfully rolled his eyes before taking her face in his hands and kissing her. Esme shook her head, giggling at her unshared idea. Reluctantly she reached into the bag and pulled out two bottles of red wine. Her husband's eyes went wide as he rolled one of the bottle between his hands.

"Are you being serious?"

"See I told you it was silly," Esme began, walking away feeling slightly embarrassed, "I was just thinking about what the children said the other night and it just peaked my own curiosity. So when I went to the store I found myself staring at this rack of wine. So I bought five bottles, all different. I don't remember what it feels like to have a glass of wine. I don't know if I even liked wine. But, I want to know what it's like to feel slightly human again."

"My darling," Carlisle sighed, lightly gripping her shoulders, "That's not silly, not in the slightest. If this is what you want, then this is what we'll do! It's something new, it could be fun!"

"Carlisle, are you sure?" she grabbed his hands, her eyes wild with excitement.

"Absolutely," he bowed slightly, kissing the tops of her knuckles, "It's been almost 400 years since I've had a drink and I can't think of a lovelier person to share one with!"

Esme giggled as she ran upstairs to change into something more suitable for a date. Carlisle couldn't help but smile seeing how giddy she was, it reminded him of when they had first started dating so many years ago. He had to make this special. The doctor quickly lit a blaze in their large fire place, before setting up all of their coziest pillows and blankets nearby. Carlisle dimmed the lights as wandered back into the kitchen grabbing one of the bottles of wine and two of their crystal glasses. Two slender arms wrapped around his waist for a change, as Esme squeezed him tightly.

"The living room looks lovely," her soft voice cooed.

"I figured we should make night of it," he shrugged turning to face his wife.

When he saw her, his unneeded breath caught in his throat. Esme was wearing a long, soft crème sweater and a simple pair of black leggings. She looked young, so incredibly, beautifully, young. It was a rarity that the couple ever got to act like their physical ages, but even less so were they allowed to dress to match them. However, tonight Esme looked like the gorgeous twenty-six year old she would forever be. And just seeing her made Carlisle feel young again. With bottle still in hand, he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. His wife clung to his side as they walked over to the nest of pillows.

Carlisle set the glasses on the fire place before filling them up. Esme looked at him and he nodded assuredly, as they look the first sip. It tasted utterly repulsive. However, the pair decided to push through the taste, just as their children had told them. And within the hour the awful taste was gone, and so were two and a half bottles of wine. A warm, tingling, feeling consumed them as the reminisced about their past. Esme was curled in to Carlisle's chest, laughing hysterically as she recalled how nervous he was their first date.

"What? I'm sorry I closed the door on the back of your dress! I had been alone for 250 years! And even when it was just Edward and I, it wasn't like we were out on the town with beautiful women!" Carlisle's British accent seemed to show itself the more he drank.

"Oh please, as if I were any better," Esme snorted, "I was so distracted by you that I couldn't say much of anything."

The doctor choked on his sip of wine, "Distracted by me? I thought I was boring you since I was chattering so incessantly."

"Darling, you know I love your chattering," she snaked her arms around his neck, kissing him, "Do we have to be the parents the next time we move? Can't we just be young and in love again?"

"Of course we can," Carlisle twirled her hair through his finger, "But what about the children?"

"Let them fend for themselves for a change," Esme shrugged before tucking herself beneath his chin.

"A novel idea," he chuckled softly, "But my dear, I'm afraid they might be lost without you. And don't you think you would begin to miss them too?"

"I suppose your right," she sighed, sitting up and finishing off her wine, "But, I don't miss them right now."

"Oh?" Carlisle arched his brow.

Esme nodded a slow, sultry no before straddling his lap. She kissed him passionately, her hand secured in his soft blond hair, while his roamed her back. As if on cue a loud crash came tumbling into the living room, sending shards of the glass wall flying every direction. It was a mud caked Jasper. A barely recognizable Emmett bounded in right after him, tackling him to the ground. Simply strutting into the house, Alice and Rosalie were both covered head to toe, and further tracking it along the white carpet.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?!" Carlisle's accent came out in full.

Noticing the slight tremor in her, typically cool-headed, husband's hand, Esme stood immediately, taking it in her own, "This is completely uncalled for and irresponsible! I thought you all were going to be gone until tomorrow afternoon."

"We were," Alice shrugged happily, "But, it didn't really work out that way."

"Yes," Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Emmett and Jasper thought mud wrestling was more important!"

"Clearly," their mother's mouth hung open in distress, "You've completely destroyed my perfectly clean living room! I had just mopped and vacuumed today!"

"And really gents, the glass wall," the doctor seethed.

"Jeez Carlisle, it's just a wall, no need to get so upset about it! You can always buy a new one!" Alice replied calmly, "You sound so fussy!"

"Ya, pops," Emmett interjected, "Your voice sounds really goofy tonight!"

"And it's just mud, Esme…"Rosalie began.

"Rose, I wouldn't," Jasper spoke quietly sensing a rare form of anger rise inside his father figure.

"What?" Rosalie spat annoyed, "I was just going to say she could clean it up tomorrow while we're at school. That's what she does anyway!"

Carlisle neck snapped, eyes bugging out of his head, glaring at the coven of vampires he had formed. Jasper, grabbed Alice's hand and stepped backwards, as he felt a spike in the doctor's rage.

"Excuse me?" their leader ran his hands through his hair anxiously, "Did you honestly just say that?!"

"What?" Rosalie sighed.

"Esme," Carlisle whispered quietly, "Get in the car."

Having not seen this type of anger in her husband in years, Esme Cullen grabbed her small handbag from the kitchen and went to go wait in the car. After rifling through the hall closet, Carlisle provided each of his children with cleaning equipment.

"You all are going to clean up this damned mess, even if it takes all night!" he spoke defiantly, "And you two," he pointed at the boys, "You are going to have this wall fixed by the time we return, or there will be hell to pay," he turned to his daughters, "Just money? Just mud? If you dare talk to Esme and me like that again, I will place you all up for adoption."

"Where are we supposed to find a person to fix the window at this time of night?" Emmett yelled to Carlisle as he started to leave.

"Figure it out," the blond man shrugged without turning around, "Oh and I hope you've been saving your allowance because this is coming out of your pocket. Not mine!"

"Where are you going?" Alice asked, slightly worried.

"AWAY FROM ALL OF YOU!"

The heavy door slammed behind him. They all stood quietly and listen as the car sped away. None of them dared to talk until their parents were way out of ear shot.

"Why the hell is Carlisle so mad?" Rosalie turned to her siblings, "Like I get why he is mad, but I've never heard him talk this way, ever!"

"Do you really think he's going to put us up for adoption?" Alice spoke slightly worried.

"They can't do that…right…?" Emmett shot his sister a concerned glance.

"Oh, crap," Jasper mumbled quietly, as he held up the three empty bottle of wine, "Guys, I think Esme and Carlisle are drunk."

"Then we should stop Dad from driving…right?" Alice turned to her siblings, "Humans can't drive drunk. Can vampires?"

"I…I…don't know," Rose's tone softened, "We just figured out we could get drunk last week. And Charlie brought us home."

"Uhhh…I think it'll be alright!" Emmett began hesitantly, "Wouldn't want to bother them, or make pops any madder."

"Babe," his wife sighed, "Are you really _that _afraid that Carlisle and Esme are going to give us up for adoption?"

The giant nodded vigorously, "Yep, and I like it here!"

After what should have been an hour's worth of driving, Carlisle and Esme ended up parking their car in a nearby, well secluded, campsite. Bottle number two seemed to be hitting them harder than the first, as they stumbled into the forest to hunt. Not wanting to make it seem too suspicious, Esme made sure to prop up the dead deer in little, "sleeping" family units. Carlisle couldn't help but laugh at his wife's "extra precaution." He also couldn't help but notice how ravishing she look in the moonlight. Almost instinctively he took her in arms and began kissing her. Esme threw her head back in laughter as she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he trailed his kisses down her neck. Carlisle pushed his wife up against a nearby tree for support, as his hand searched for the clasp of her bra.

"Oh no, Carlisle," Esme pulled back, whispering "Not here! It's far too public! Anyone could just happen upon us!"

"Darling, no one going to be walking in the woods this late at night." the doctor sighed, feeling far more like a twenty-three year old young man, than a 370 something year old vampire.

"My dear, we're in the woods…anyone could be in the woods," she arched her brow.

"A very fair point," Carlisle slurred slightly, "We should probably just go back home and help clean up."

"Orrr…" the glint in Esme's eyes returned, as she ran her thin finger through his hair.

"Orrr…what?" the doctor mocked playfully, enjoying her affection.

"We could just go back to the car," his wife mused, "I don't think we've christened this one yet!"

"Esme Anne, you…" Carlisle couldn't finish his thought before Esme grabbed his hand and darted off in the direction of the car.

Charlie Swan hated over night shifts, but sometimes even police chiefs had to take them. He hated leaving Bella home alone all night. At least she had Edward now, and he would stay with her for part of the evening. Nevertheless, Charlie still hated late shifts. All the kooks came out at night and he arrested far more of them then, than he did during the day. As he rounded the corner to one of the closed off campsites, he noticed a black sedan parked in the lot. Yep, this night was not going to be any different.

Charlie turned off his cruiser's lights as he slowly approached the car. He could distinctly hear two voices, a male and a female. Typical he thought, two teenagers getting frisky in the back of a car. Or perhaps his or her dad's car. Charlie didn't know a single person under the age of thirty who owned a Mercedes, at least not in Forks. The windows were heavily tinted and the chief could not see inside, so he did what any good officer would do in this situation, knock on the window.

"Oh bloody hell," the male voice whispered, "What now!"

"Just a minute!" the female, almost sang.

"FPD, This is Chief Officer Swan, I'm gonna need you to open the door the vehicle," Charlie spoke with authority, flashlight in hand.

The door swung open, to reveal a very surprising pair, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Carlisle smile, a lipstick smeared smile, in only his unzipped slacks, while his wife tried to smooth out her hair, clad in the doctor's dress shirt. The entire car reeked of alcohol.

"Charlie!" Carlisle greeted almost too cheerfully, "You are the last person I would expect to be knocking on my car window...at 11 something at night…in the middle of a forest."

"See dear," Esme spoke quietly, "I told you someone else would be in the woods."

"Dr. Cullen, Miss Esme," Charlie cleared his throat, as an awkward blush rose in his cheeks, "This park is closed for the season, may I ask what you're doing here?

Carlisle gave a snort and a laugh, "Charlie, old chap, I think it's very clear what we're doing here!"

Officer Swan inhaled deeply, "If that's the case, then I'm going to have to write you both up for trespassing and public indecency."

"Indecency?" Esme drunkenly giggled, "We aren't indecent…yet! And Carlisle and I can just leave, we didn't know this area was closed."

"Absolutely, we'll just drive back up to our house," the doctor smiled grabbed his keys and attempted to get in to the front seat.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry, I can't," Charlie grabbed his arm, "You are clearly intoxicated and I cannot let you drive."

"Why?" Carlisle scoffed, "I drove here."

"That's what I was afraid of," Chief Swan slapped a pair of cuffs on to the blonde man's wrists, "I'm going to have to take you down to the station. Mrs. Cullen I need you to find a ride…"

"Whoa whoa," the doctor cut him off, "There is no way in hell I am going anywhere without Esme! You don't understand!"

"Dr. Cullen, I do understand…" Charlie began.

"You most certainly do not!" Carlisle retorted, "Charlie I live in a house with five teenagers, six if we include your daughter, who NEVER sleep! I work overtime at the hospital here and at one in Seattle for a week every month because apparently I'm the only competent doctor in the state of Washington. The opportunities I get to see my wife are limited, the opportunities we get to be intimate are slim to none. Chuck, most people my age have children who go to bed at 8. And regular 9 to 5 jobs. So arrest me for being stupidly smashed in public, for driving under the influence, and for being in this park after hours, but for the love of all things holy, you can't blame me for wanting to sleep with my own damn wife! Jesus, just once I'd like to get laid without someone knocking on my damn door!"

"Carlisle," Esme cooed, batting her eyelashes, "I absolutely love it when you're like this!"

"Really?!" her husband winked, leaning his head back into the car.

"Mrs. Cullen!" Chief Sawn scolded, "I'm trying to have a conversation with your husband and you're not helping!"

Alice drove fast through the winding roads of the forest in Emmett's jeep. She had a vision and had to see it, especially Edward and Bella. Edward was not only peeved that she wouldn't share the vison, but also the fact that she ruined their date. Bella sat awkwardly squished between Edward and Emmett in the back of the Wrangler.

"Oh, I hope we didn't miss it!" the little pixie revved the engine.

"Miss what?" Bella asked curiously.

"Oh, you'll see," Alice laughed to herself.

"OH MY GOD! ALICE NO! TURN THE CAR AROUND!" Edward shouted having read her mind.

"What is it?" Emmett's eyes lit up.

Before her boyfriend could object one more time, Bella saw it. It was her father's police cruiser and apparently he had someone pulled over. As they came closer, the others enhanced abilities were able to make out, just who it was!

"Holy Crap!" Rosalie spat, "Is Charlie arresting Carlisle."

"Is that mom?! It can't be" Jasper stuck his head out of the top of the Jeep, "Is she not wearing pants!?"

"Oh, that's mom alright!" Emmett boomed, "And she is for sure NOT wearing pants!"

Edward turned to his girlfriend, "I'm so sorry they're going to make us do this."

"Do what?" Bella turned to him.

"Stop and meet them down there."

Alice pulled up as close as she could to the scene, and led her family into the action. Charlie looked utterly frustrated. A still shirtless Carlisle was sitting, handcuffed on the ground. Esme stood still only wearing her husband's shirt, and she seemed to be arguing with Charlie near the driver's side of the car.

"Mrs. Cullen, if you wish to drive home," Officer Swan sighed, "I'll have to perform a field sobriety test. Which means you have to move away from the car."

"I…I can't…" Esme stated skeptically.

"Why not?" he sighed.

"This is all I'm wearing," she replied with a sharp tone.

Charlie's eyes went wide, "Mrs. Cullen please put on some type underwear."

She pulled the shirt down farther, "Chief Swan…I'm very embarrassed to say this out loud, and especially to you, I wasn't wearing any today."

"I hate you so much right now…." Carlisle murmured from the ground, glaring at Charlie.

"Oh look, Honey," Esme stumbled forward, waving "The kids are here!"

"Grrrrreeeeaaaat," the doctor rolled his eyes, "Now it's just like every time I try to have sex."

Bella ran forward to her father, "Dad, please! You can't arrest the town's best doctor. Not to mention, he's my boyfriend's father."

Charlie turned to her, "Bella, this isn't anything personal, it's just police business. Dr. Cullen was drunk driving and I have to take him down to the station."

"Dad…" the brunette pleaded.

"Bell, his blood alcohol content is literally 100%!" her father looked at her baffled, "I don't know how he's not dead!"

"Au contraire, I am most certainly..." Carlisle began.

"See dad," Bella anxiously cut him off, "No one's BAC can be that high. Something must be wrong with the breathalyzer."

"Bella dear," Esme smiled, "Thank you for saying something, but Carlisle and I understand that we're not above the law. This is all a little embarrassing."

"Clearly!" Edward shouted, "What were you two even thinking?"

His mother tipsily giggled, "I guess we just weren't! I'm sorry kids, we didn't mean to upset you. And Charlie, I'm sorry we've been frustrating. I guess we had a little more to drink than we intended. We got carried away, it isn't often that Carlisle and I get a proper date night…"

"Try nine months," the doctor sighed, cutting her off.

Chief Swan's mouth gapped slightly, "You haven't had an uninterrupted date in nine months?"

Esme shrugged, "I guess you could say we're in a bit of a rut. The hospital needs him. The kids need me. It just happens when you're running on different wave lengths."

Charlie glanced from Esme to Carlisle, chewing his thumb nail. He then turned his attention to kids behind him, who all seemed to be feeling fairly guilty now. Finally, he decided on Edward.

"Son," the chief motioned for him to come forward, and handed him the Mercedes' keys, "Take your mother and father home, and round up your siblings. You all are staying with me tonight."

"What? No!" Rosalie's mouth hung open.

"You'll listen to me, if you don't want your dad to spend the night in prison! Understood." he pointed at her.

They all nodded.

Charlie took off Carlisle's handcuffs, "Listen, doc," he sighed, "I'm gonna let you off with a warning. This cannot happen again. And don't let anyone know or I could get in trouble."

"Thank you, Charlie," Carlisle smirked.

"Also, helpful tip," the officer whispered, "Next time you take your wife out, may I suggest not taking her to a place where there are a bunch of creepily posed dead deer! It's a little spooky."

"Yes," the doctor's eyes went wide, "Very odd. Not something my wife and I would do at all! Or find ok to do! Nope. Never."

"Come on Carlisle," Esme extended her hand, "Let's go home. Thank you again, Charlie."

After dropping Carlisle and Esme back at the house, the rest of the family packed a bag and headed over to Charlie and Bella's home. Despite the fact that the invitation was forced and that a most of them were hesitant about coming, they made themselves comfortable in the den. Charlie was still out on overnight duty, and Bella played host by giving the Cullen siblings some unneeded pillows and blanket. She fixed herself a cup of hot chocolate and made herself comfortable under Edward's arm.

"You all really haven't left your parents alone…in 9 months," Bella laughed quietly.

"It's not just our fault," Alice shrugged, "Carlisle has been very busy traveling for work. He's a fantastic doctor and other cities and towns need his help."

"And he and Esme are very private people," Jasper added, "Have been for as long as I have known them."

"Oh, very," Emmett snickered, "According to Edward they had calmed down by the time I arrived."

Bella turned to her boyfriend, "I can't imagine Carlisle and Esme being anything, but…you know…parents."

"Sometimes it hard for all of us to remember how young they physically are," Edward nodded in agreement.

"It isn't often they get to act their age," Rosalie smirked, "Carlisle is forever 23 and Esme 26."

"Pops had a thing for the older ladies," Emmett winked.

"They're wanting to start off younger next time we move," Edward interjected, "Esme had brought it up earlier this evening, Carlisle was thinking about it all the way home."

"Oh not again," Rosalie groaned, "The last time was awful. They made us get jobs!"

"The 80's were a rough time," Emmett shook his head, "They spent three months following Queen around the world. And left us at home!"

"And can someone say leather pants?" Alice giggled.

Bella furrowed her brow, "I can't picture Esme wearing leather pants."

"Oh, not just Esme, Carlisle too," Jasper smirked at the memory.

"Somehow, that's worse," Bella replied, causing the entire room to laugh.

"It wasn't so terrible," Edward said as he handed Bella his phone.

The picture was of a developed photograph. Like Jasper had said, Carlisle was wearing leather pants, and fitted Queen t-shirt. His hands were secured around Esme's hips as she sat on a motorcycle. Her outfit seemed to mirror her husbands, her own pair of leather pants, some sort of crop top with a mesh over lay, and her hair was curly and wild. They both looked so incredibly young and wonderfully happy, but not at all like the responsible and reserved couple she had known for the last two years.

The next day Bella accompanied the rest of the Cullen's back home. They all seemed apprehensive about seeing Carlisle and Esme, probably fearing they would make them more angry and further put the pair's plan in motion. However, as they entered the house Bella caught the scent of a fresh baked apple pie, a very typical Esme treat. She followed Edward to the back deck and peered over the edge. The doctor was raking up a big pile of fallen leaves, as his wife tended to the vegetables in her garden. As, Esme weeded and pruned, Carlisle grabbed her from behind and tossed her into the pile. Before she even had an opportunity to get up, he dove in after her. Esme laughed and threw leaves in his face and Carlisle leaned in to kiss her forehead before helping her up.

Bella smiled softly, "So tell me, were they really just as wild as the others?"

"No," Edward responded, still looking out at is parents, "Just wild about each other."


End file.
